CHEATERS DESERVE KARMA
by ice1986
Summary: This is my first fic ever.. Just read inside & rate, oh pretty please.. KaedexAyako


**Disclaimers:** I don't own slamdunk. It is owned by some Japanese dude, w/c isn't me. hehe.. but I wish I did.. *sigh* some characters in this fic, is definitely owned by me, according to author's imaginary capabilities. Ohh.. first of all, this fic is KaedexAyako related. Since I am not a perfect writer, & I'm not good in describing basketball stuff.. I decided, some twist & turns in this fic. Please don't forget to rate aiy't? This is my first fic. Hope it doesn't sucks. hehe..

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a fine Monday morning when Ayako's alarm clock sounded hysterically near her ears. Still groggy from the wake-up call, she nudged her arm off the covers to switch-off the alarm, which is beginning to get in her nerves. As she was about to touch the lid of the alarm-off button, her mom banged at the door, to wake her up. According to past experiences, Ayako still haven't change for a while, since she graduated from high school. She was still the lazy bum who lies on her lazy butt, all day long.

"Dear, isn't it your first day in college? You should get on your butt now, young lady, before I do some drastic measure on your silly behavior." Her mom nagged early in the morning. Her nags are way louder than her alarm clock.

"Ugh! Five more minutes, mom." She replied, covering her face with a blanket.

Ayako's mom rolled her eyes dramatically. "You gonna get off your feet now, Ayako, or I'll be the one to move those big feet of yours to the bathroom!"

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up. Geez! No need to shout at me like that, mom, I'm not deaf you know. And neighbors might mistake your nags like there were fire trucks on the way." She said annoyingly, she never won any fights against her mom.

"You should be thankful that I tried my best to wake you up, as early as possible. I'm just too excited that my baby girl is now going to face the real trials of life. Time flew fast. I could remember it, like it was only yesterday, when I fed you with yummy cereals, & I spoon it all the way to your mouth, and―" her statement was cut off by an irritated Ayako, her forehead creased.

"It was YESTERDAY mom."

"Yeah, it was yesterday, such good memories. My baby grew up fast." She hugs her daughter tightly, too tight enough that Ayako might not breathe from the closeness of their bodies. And when her mother was able to let her go from the hug, that was the only time that Ayako can finally breathe, gasping for air that is.

"Mom, first & foremost, I'm not a baby anymore. And two, no more early morning hugging. I might die early from lung breakdown."

She eyed her for a minute or so, and then she pretended to wipe off fake tears from her eyes. "You take a bath now, go to school, & make me proud. I know you still have the potential of a good leader in class, dear. Just like in high school. You won't be awarded as Valedictorian, if you're not worth the title."

"Mom, you shouldn't flaunt that title in front my face. I know my limitations. College is way more different from high school. And who knows, I might turn out as a big disappointed for you." She said, & runs off downstairs to the bathroom. Her mom was left open-mouthed from what she just told her.

After an hour of her usual morning routine, she drove off to the university, with her pink ford mustang. She saw students elsewhere as she was about to park her car near the school entrance. She catch a glimpse of jocks & cheerleaders in their team uniform, nerds in their geeky get-up, bullies with their face of fury, & some professors wearing formal attire, just to be respected by students in different kinds. As she was about to get off the car & actions to close its door, she spotted KAEDE RUKAWA, her all time crush in high school. She had a major infatuation on him since then, but he doesn't seem to notice at all.

She knew Kaede from head-to-toe. He was one of the most popular students in high school history, the sweet type. He was extrovert & an easy going person. He is too straight forward. When he likes a girl, he never wastes a second, & makes a move. He was too good to be true. And Ayako wished she was like those girls who could have him as more than friends. With that, she could die happy.

Kaede, on the other hand, doesn't like her. She's innocent, one of the very strong personalities at school, a whiz kid, which scares him to death. He was so afraid, that one day, if she became one of his prized possessions, she might develop some psychic capabilities of reading his mind & it'll be the last of his playboy career. Yeah, Kaede is a genuine playboy. He has 3-4 girlfriends, which by any chance, wasn't able to find out the hidden truth that he's dating them all at the same time. He knows how to sweep a woman off her feet. He's a total hunk, a perfect creation of God. He is a sweet talker which made women swarm at him like guinea pigs. To sum it all up, HE IS A JERK! But Ayako doesn't mind. She loved him like crazy, that she even decided to perform some cult rituals and studied voodoo stuff, just to make him all hers. But instead, she ended up, dreaming & hoping that one day, it might come true. Ayako was just one of those desperate admirers who are willing to take all risk just to be with her man forever. She liked fairytales a lot, & she wished that someday, her life might turned out to be the best fairytale she could imagine, the one that starts with ONCE UPON A TIME, and ends up with THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

She just sighed at the thought of it. She had decided to give up on him when she graduated high school, for he is totally ignoring her hidden desires for him.

Ayako's eyes followed Kaede as he was about to get near the entrance door. She shrugged the extra thought of him that morning & started to saunter the paved cement leading to the door entrance. She made several turns before she could find her classroom. When she entered the room, she was greeted by new faces of people, some smiling, & some just pretended to be busy. One person caught her attention. He was sleeping at the back, his forehead was slumped deep in his desk; his black hair dangling freely; soft breezes of air teasingly swings his hair into atmosphere. Ayako had a gut feeling that she knows this guy. But she wasn't sure enough, & it's for her, to find out.

As she was about to take her first pace near the person, the professor suddenly showed up out of nowhere, well, basically from the teachers lounge, carrying students handbook and some printed test papers. Students scram elsewhere with the blink of an eye & find vacant seats to breather their butts on. Ayako, on the other hand, ended up sitting in the front row, facing the teacher's table, & the professor's face himself.

Before the professor could start his first speech for the day, he caught one student, still sleeping in the back. "Is that Mr. Rukawa sleeping? Can somebody wake him up? Or I'll throw this eraser straight to his face!"

One student followed the professor's command, & Kaede blearily rise from his deep slumber. Ayako eyed at him, her face still plastered with astonishment. Seeing the actions of Ayako, with her neck almost able to break from the turning & twisting, caught the professor's attention. Annoyed from the student's insolent behavior, he spoke out with confidence saying, "Since some of my students aren't able to concentrate on the first day of class, PAP QUIZ for everyone!"

Ayako could hear students growl with irritation & disappointment. _Great! What a tough day; _is all she could ever think about that day.

Until classes ended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

What you think? So sorry for making this first chapter short. Hehe.. I wanted the story to be somewhat hanging at first so I can continue to the next chapter. Please rate this first fic I made. Comments & critics are highly appreciated. I needed to know what you think about this chappy, so I could make it better the next time. Thanks a lot ya'll.. =D


End file.
